We Have To Be Quiet
by 21stcentury
Summary: Allison and Lydia try to be quiet. But with what Lydia can do to her, how she can make her feel, Allison finds it rather difficult to do so. One-Shot.


**So this is my first Fic in a while. I just sat down and wrote it one day. I think it took around 4 hours to write and edit and make perfect etc. It's the first smut story I've ever done and to be honest, Im really happy with how it turned out. Its also the longest I've ever done, so Im really proud of it. So yeah guys, be expecting loads of new stuff soon and I hope you like it :) **

* * *

"Allison we have to be quiet" Lydia teased as she kissed her girlfriend again. Allison kissed back, licking her tongue over her lovers lip, waiting, wanting, needing entrance. Which to Allison's pleasure, was soon granted. Believe it or not, Allison was finding the previous statement rather difficult. With Lydia on top of her and the fact that they were doing _this _with Allison's father in the next room over ; Well that wasn't helping. She wanted to scream Lydia's name. And she wanted Lydia to scream hers.

She wanted people to know that they belonged to each other. And each other only. She wanted to mark Lydia, to leave long scratches down her back, to make Lydia tell her just how much she wanted her. And that was all very hard to do while being quiet. Dragging her hands up Lydia's back, she attempted to pull her girlfriends shirt off. It proved successful and soon Allison's shirt faced the same fate. She relished in the feeling of her skin on Lydia's.

It felt like they hadn't done this in 1000 years. Whereas, deep down Allison knew that it had only been a matter of hours since they had found themselves in this particular situation. Allison pulled back for air after a few minutes and Lydia proceeded to kiss her lovers neck. She kissed a horizontal line across her collarbone, leaving hickeys as she went. And then she started to go lower. Allison buried her head in the pillow beside her to stop herself from crying out at just how good it felt. Lydia kissed down until she found herself stopped by Allison's bra.

And just like that her bra was gone. And so was Lydia's. She began to lick around Allison's nipple, teasing her before taking it in her mouth. She proceeded to pay the same attention to the other one, once she was done with the previous. She did this until Allison brought her mouth back to her own, pulling her up into a searing kiss. This kiss held far more passion than those before. It was all teeth and tongue and ... and desperate. That was what the lovers were of course. Desperate. Needing of each other's touch and embrace. Allison smiled a crooked smile into the kiss. It was over all too soon for Allison's liking. She was about to let out a sound of protest when she heard the first button on her jeans open with a click and Lydia's mouth once again attached itself to Allison's neck, adding more marks to the collection that was starting there.

_I am going to be so bruised in the morning, _Allison thought_. _But she didn't care. This was about her and Lydia. Only her and Lydia.

She felt her breath catch in her throat as another button was undone. The anticipation was building up inside her and Allison was becoming rather wet at the thought of Lydia inside her. Her mouth on her. Pleasing Allison in the extremes. And then, finally, the last button was undone ; And her jeans joined the pile of clothes on the floor. And that time she really did cry out. Lydia stopped her trail down Allison's chest and looked up at her.

"Quiet." She told her again. Allison nodded, urging her to continue. Lydia continued her downward path after a few moments, stopping only when she reached the hem of Allison's underwear. She looked up again, into her girlfriends eyes, silently asking permission. She knew it would be given though. It always was ; Every time. Allison managed to nod as she looked down at the other girl. "Lydia please." She begged. And that was all the encouragement Lydia needed as she hooked two fingers into her lover's underwear and pulled them down to the girl's ankles before throwing them off the bed all together.

Allison felt her hands ball into fists and grasp the sheets tightly as she buried her head in her pillow again when Lydia's mouth touched her. Gently at first, as if she was testing the waters. Trying to find the way to give Allison the most possible pleasure ; She knew of course, they had done this countless other times before. But Lydia loved drawing it out. Watching the young huntresses' face contort in pleasure as she did so. "Lydia." Allison moaned, begging her to go further. "Your so wet." Lydia observed, tone low, full of desire.

"Of course Im wet Lydia." She husked out as she closed her eyes. Lydia buried her tongue deep in her girlfriend, smirking as she heard the sound that came from the other's mouth. She continued, adding one finger, pumping it in and out. Allison was fairly sure she was going to tear the sheets soon, the way she was gripping them. No one in her whole life had ever made her feel this good. That was something only Lydia could do. She knew that and she thought Lydia did too. _What she can do with those hands and that tongue of hers, _Allison thought.

She was brought out of her reverie when Lydia added another finger, curling them both inside her. Allison thought she might come right there and then. And then Lydia started sucking on her clit. She felt Allison tighten around her and knew she was close. Lydia started to pump her fingers faster in her girlfriend, trying to bring her to the edge. "Lydia, Im gonna ..." She stopped as she came. Hard. Shaking and screaming. With moans of Lydia's name. Lydia helped her ride out her orgasm, not removing her fingers, or her tongue, until Allison had come down from her high.

Once the shaking subsided, she moved up her girlfriend again, pressing a light kiss to her lips. Allison smiled as she caught her breath. "You taste like me." She smiled wider as she took her girlfriends hand, intertwining their fingers. Lydia nudged her nose against Allison's, kissing her again. "I love you." Allison told her, tone serious. "I love you more." Lydia told her as she nuzzled into Allison's neck. And then there was a knock on the bedroom door. "I told you we should have been quiet." Lydia whispered in her ear as Allison laughed. They both knew she would never be able to be quiet when they did that. _  
_


End file.
